LEB:PC:Valahad (EvolutionKB)
Summary |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Divine, Radiant, Weapon |Power Description=+15 vs AC; 1d8+9 and gain +2 on saves and target gains vulnerable 3 to radiant damage}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Weapon |Power Description=+7 vs AC; 1d6 damage.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Divine, Weapon |Power Description=+15 vs AC, 1d8+9 damage, and if I marked the target it takes a -2 to attack rolls until the end of my next turn.}} |Action=Minor |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Divine, Radiant |Power Description=Close burst 5; I mark the target. The target remains marked until the power is used against another creature or I fail to engage the target. The target takes a -2 to attack rolls that don't include me as a target. The target takes 8 radiant damage the first time it makes an attack that doesn't include me as a target. In order to engage the target, I have to either attack the target or end my turn adjacient to it.}} |Action=Minor |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Divine |Power Description=Melee; 4/day; One creature. Effect: The next time I target the creature with an attack before the end of my next turn I gain a +10 bonus to the damage roll. In addition whenever I attack the target, it is subject to my divine sanction until the end of my next turn.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Divine, Weapon |Power Description=+15 vs AC, 2d8+9 damage, and each enemy within 3 squares is subject to my divine sanction.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Divine, Healing, Weapon |Power Description=+15 vs AC, 2d8+9 damage and you and each ally within 5 squares gains 10 temp hp.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Divine, Implement, Thunder |Power Description=Close burst 3; +11 vs fort, 2d8+6 damage and you and until the end of my next turn the target takes a -5 penalty to attack rolls.}} |Action=Minor |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Divine |Power Description=Close burst 10; When I make a melee attack against the target and the target is the only enemy adjacient, then I can roll the attack roll twice, taking the highest result. This lasts until the end of my next turn.}} |Action=Minor |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Divine |Power Description=Close burst 10; One creature in the burst can make a saving throw with a +5 bonus.}} |Action=Immediate Interrupt |Trigger=An enemy hits or misses you with an attack against your will. |Recharge=encounter |Power Description= Close burst 5; You and each ally in burst. Effect: Each target gains a +5 power bonus to Will until the end of Valahad's next turn.}} |Action=Minor |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Divine |Power Description=Close Burst 3; Each enemy is burst is subject to my divine sanction until the end of my nex turn.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Divine, Radiant, Weapon |Power Description=+14 vs AC 3d8+9 radiant damage. Miss: Half damage. Until the end of the encounter, any enemy that starts it's turn adjacient to me is subject to my divine sanction until the end of it's next turn.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Divine, Implement, Thunder |Power Description=Each enemy in blast 3. +11 vs reflex 3d8+6 thunder damage and the target is slowed. Miss: Half damage and the target is slowed until the end of it's next turn.}} |Action=Minor |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Divine |Power Description=You and each ally in burst 1. The target gains a +5 to damage until the end of the encounter.}} |Action=Immediate Interrupt |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Divine, Implement, Radiant |Trigger=An enemy within 5 squares of me hits an ally. |Power Description=Close burst 5; +11 vs fort 3d6+6 radiant damage. Miss: Half damage. Effect: The ally hit takes half damage from the triggering attack.}} |Alignment=Lawful Good |Strength=10 (+4) |Constitution=13 (+5) |Dexterity=11 (+4) |Intelligence=8 (+3) |Wisdom=20 (+8) |Charisma=20 (+8) |Skills=Diplomacy +15, Insight +19, Heal +13, Religion +8 |Feats=Toughness, Disciple of Divine Wrath, Power of the Sun(Domain), Dual-Mind Strength, Virtous Recovery |Equipment= Githyanki Silver Longsword +2, Acidic Longsword +1, Dwarven Plate+1; Cloak of the Walking Wounded+1, Amulet of Protection +1, Holy Symbol +1, 2 Javelins, adventurer's kit, Heavy shield; 9 gp}} Character Information Background "Get away from the walls!" Valahad yelled. The agents of the Inspired had once again come upon them. This time the agents had recruited a tribe of shifters from the frozen steppes. The shifters brought ladders and a tenacity that the kalashtar had yet seen. Valahad stood upon the ramparts shouting order and fighting the shifters that made it up the walls. A shifter jumped over, spear in hand, a crossbow bolt protruded from it's shoulder. It didn't seem to feel it. Valahad moved toward his enemy, his longsword a blade of holy light. The shifter thrust his spear, but it deflected off the heavy plate armor of the paladin. Valahad struck the warrior his his holy blade, leaving the shifter bleeding and prone. Valahad pierced its heart with his blade, speaking a prayer to let its soul see the light of il-Yannah. Much shifter blood was spilled upon the ramparts that day, and the rest of the temple took notice of Valahad's perserverance. A trio of monks stood before him. A priest of il-Yannah stood beside them. The priest spoke. "Valahad, you have shown insight in the past, having rooted out member of the Inspired across Adar. You have withstood battles with the agents of the Inspired. We would bless you with the light of il-Yannah, and give you a new mission." Valahad nodded and kneeled before the monks. "I pledge myself, mind and body to whatever mission you give me." One of the monks smiled and nodded. "Very well, but you must take a vow of silence to show your commitement." Valahad spoke telepathically in the mind of the monk. "That I will do." The monk returned the telepathic speech. "Good. The war across the seas has ended, though the peace is fragile. You will go there and oppose the Inspired and their agents, along with the darkness that may further their goals." Valahad journey to Khorvaire, ending up in Sharn, here he found a home. He has spent his time in the Tower's Shard, this was a place ripe with adventure, a place where he could find those that fought against the darkness. Appearance Valahad is seen more often than not in his pristine steel plate armor. The kalashtar is of almost a fey-like beauty. His blonde hair hangs loose, but is often sweaty and matted from the helm of his armor. His eyes are a sky blue, clear and unwavering in the face of evil. A sapphire on a silver chain hangs around his neck, holding a sky-blue cloak around his shoulders. A longsword in a leather scabbard hangs on his hip. The pommel of the blade is afixed with a tiger's eye gem. A pair of javelins are over his shoulder. Age: 28 Gender: Male Height: 6'0" Weight: 190 lbs. Personality Alignment: Lawful Good Valahad is kind and faithful. Due to his vow of silence, it is rare that the kalashtar speaks aloud. Valahad is vigilant in his duty to find those of an evil bent. Evil that shows remorse is given a second chance. Others are shown only death. Hooks * Valahad seeks to disrupt the plans of The Inspired and The Dreaming Dark(as well as killing them). * Valahad believes that all forms of evil are harmful to the light of il-Yannah, thus if he can turn them to the light he will, otherwise they will be destroyed. Kicker Valahad's mission of keeping tabs on the Inspired and the Dreaming Dark brought him to Khorvaire, and he will battle them until he falls. Other Sections You may add other background sections if you wish. Others have added descriptions of previous adventures gone on and such. Equipment Coins: 9 gp Encumbrance: 94.5lbs Normal Load: 100lbs Heavy Load: 200lbs Maximum Drag Load: 500lbs Math Attributes See the Attributes template for assistance. Attacks See the Attack template for assistance. Defenses See the Defenses template for assistance. Senses and Reactions See the Senses template for assistance. Senses: Telepathy 5 Health See the Health template for assistance. Surges per day: 11) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 or 5 in armor Racial Features Make sure to link to the appropriate sources where possible. Kalashtar (EPG) * +2 Wis, +2 Chr * +2 Insight, +2 to skill of choice(diplomacy) * Languages: Common, telepathy 5 * Bastion of Mental Clarity power * Dual Soul * Size: Medium * Speed: 6 Class Features Make sure to link to the appropriate sources where possible. '''Paladin (PHB) * Channel Divinity: Use Divine Mettle or Divine Strength once per encounter * Ardent Vow The next time you attack the target before the end of your next turn, you gain a bonus to the damage roll equal to 9. In addition, whenever you attack the target before the end of the encounter, it is subject to your divine sanction until the end of your next turn. * Divine Challenge Mark an enemy that you have attacked or are adjacient to and if enemy makes an attack that doesn't include you as a target the enemy takes 7 radiant damage. Feats List level taken and link to the source. * 1st: Toughness * 2nd: Disciple of Divine Wrath * 4th: Power of the Sun * 6th: Dual Mind Strength * 8th: Virtuous Recovery Background Vigilant (EPG): +2 Insight Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Telepathy 5 See the Skills template for assistance. Powers See the Power to Hit Summary and the Power to Hit templates for assistance. |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= |Power06= }} Tracking Money Starting Gold, 4th level: 412gp = 100+1/5(360+520+680) + 412 gp Starting Gold - 15 gp Adventurer's kit -360 gp Holy Symbol +1 -10 gp Two javelins -10 gp Heavy Shield -8 gp Inn stay -------- 9 gp remaining Treasure * Level 1: Gained n+3 parcel: Acidic Longsword +1 * Level 2: Gained n gold(520 gp): Spent gold on Dwarven Plate +1 * Level 3: Gained n+1 parcel: Cloak of Walking Wounded +1 * Level 4: Gained Lyrandar Letter(100gp Letter of Credit and +1 on social skill checks(not intimidate) or a 10% discount on transportation. Post here * Level 4: Gained n+2 parcel: Iron Armbands of Power, Lv 6 Post * Level 5: Gained n+4 parcel: Githyanki Silver Sword Post * Level 6: Gained n parcel(but item, not gold) Amulet of Protection +2 and 200gp Post Wishlist * Brooch of shielding+2(Level 8) * Bright Jewel of il-Yannah+2(Level 8) * Diadem of Acuity(Level 8) * Githyanki Silver Sword(Longsword)(Level 9) * Periapt of Cascading Health+2(Level 10) * Symbol of the Champions Code +3(Level 13) * Boots of Quickness(Level 8) * Strikebacks (Level 10) * Helm of Battle( Level 9) * Belt of Vim (Level 8) * Siberys Shard of Radiance (Level 13) * Dwarven Gith Plate Armor+3(Level 12) XP ** Level 4: Gained 2048 xp ** Level 5: Gained 583 xp ** Level 5: Gained 1200xp from cashing in 6 Reward Points. 2/17/10 ** Level 6: Gained 2578 xp ** Level 6: Gained 6500 xp from cashing in 20 RP 10/9/10 Total XP: 16659 Reward Points Trouble in Moonwatch: **4 RP **2 RP **Cashed in 6 reward points. 2/17/10 **8 RP **Cashed in 20 RP. 10/9/10 Changes * 2009/07/23: Created * 2009/10/8: Added Iron Armbands of Power * Added xp to advance to level 5 * 2010/2/17 Added xp from 6 reward points to advance to level 6. * 2010/10/9 Added xp to advance to level 7 and 20RP to advance to level 9 Judge Comments Level 4 Approval 1 Approved for level 4 with 3,750 XP by renau1g: Approval 2 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: * Hmm, I'm conflicted. On the one hand, I think you should replace all instances of "your attribute modifier" with the actual number. On the other hand, doing so with Divine Strength would be pretty silly. "Once per encounter, add +0 to your next damage roll." Wow, great! Still, you should probably replace it. * Dwarven Armor gives a +enhancement bonus to Endurance checks, making your Endurance +0. * I edited your stat block to actually show your weapons' properties. I hope you don't mind. You should also add info for your armor and cloak. * Your equipment section doesn't agree with your stat block or treasure sections. The former is probably in the wrong. Anyway, this is all small stuff, so approved for level 4 with 3,750 xp. Level 5 Approval 1 Everything seems to be on the up and up. 1 approval from Kalidrev Approval 2 Approval from renau1g: *Summary - HP should be 57 *Summary - Valorous Strike is actually called Virtuous Strike *Senses - should note Telepathy here *Math - Health - forgot to put yourself at level 5 (hence the 51 hp vs 57) I corrected this. Level 6 Approval 1 Approved by renau1g: Approval 2 Approval from Status * Status: Approved as 4th level character with 3750 xp by renau1g and TwoHeadsBarking * Status: Seeking approval as a 6th level character Category [[Category:LEB Category:LEB:Approved_Characters Category:LEB:Breland Category:LEB:Kalashtar